


Bless Your Wings And Live Life Eternal

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale whump, But this nearly broke me, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jesus Christ all the feels I’m not even kidding you guys, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Protective Crowley, SERIOUS WHUMPAGE, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING THO, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Crowley had been expecting the forces of Above and Below to target him, for Beelzebub or Hastur to seek retribution once the shock faded and the crime remained.They had been careful. Crowley’d been downright paranoid.Just not careful or paranoid enough to keep from getting blindsided.Because when they came, they didn’t come for Crowley.They took Aziraphale.Crowley had already lived in a world without Aziraphale. He wasn't going to do it again.





	Bless Your Wings And Live Life Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bless Your Wings and Live Life Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779154) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



> Seriously - this is WHUMP. But it’s gorgeous, plausible enough and not egregious, and there IS a happy ending.
> 
> (Er...apologies, if you can detect Miss Darcy The Cat singing the soprano song of her people in the background. She’s a little bugger, but this was an emotional rollercoaster to perform and I’m not sure I can do it again in a hurry tbh.)
> 
> (Honestly, I know my production values are pretty terrible, and I’m really sorry?)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/xd7mannqbd15twh/bless%20your%20wings%20and%20live%20life%20eternal.mp3?dl=0


End file.
